Its Not Over
by Zaidenator
Summary: One Shot That Goes With The Song Its Not Over By Secondhand Serenade. Magnus breaks up with Alec and both of them feel the hurt possibly getting back together after a quick fight? Read and review :D  First fanfiction-


_**A/N: Hey, so this is my first fanfiction. I feel behind on writing. Usually I would have written one, but I was reading some fanfictions and got this idea. **_

_**Putting a one-shot together with the idea of a song. The whole story is based on the song "It's not over" By Secondhand Serenade. **_

_**Plot is mine. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the song. Rights go to Cassandra Clare for the story and Secondhand Serenade for the song. **_

_**Magnus's P.O.V~**_

My heart had fallen apart all at once. I couldn't hear the commotion of what was going on. All I did was feel my heart shatter as I broke it myself.

I ran my hands through my spiked up glittery hair and closed my eyelids shut covering my amber cat eyes trying to hold back the tears, I Magnus Bane never cried. The tears stung my face as they slid down my cheeks but I didn't bother wiping them away. I couldn't figure out whose' fault it had been for me to leave _him._

_My tears run down like razorblades__  
__And no, I'm not the one to blame__  
__It's you ' or is it me?_

My body sank down to the floor and I put my head down on my knees. I was broken but speechless, not knowing what I would say or do next.

The love of my life was gone, had ran out the door minutes ago with anger and tears pouring out of his face. I couldn't stay with him though. I'm an immortal warlock and he is a mortal shadowhunter. Too different people one lives forever one doesn't.

We have contemplated before that I wouldn't know what to do if he had been 50 years of age and me still growing in age but never growing in looks.

I couldn't just sit there and watch everything we had waste away after he died. I had thought of everything to make him live forever as he wanted too, but there was nothing.

_And all the words we never say__  
__Come out and now we're all ashamed__  
__And there's no sense in playing games_

_When you've done all you can do_

But just this night I ended our relationship as much as it hurts me very bad. A tightening sick feeling in the pit of my stomach happened that twists and turns straining the emotion right out of me.

'What the hell have I done?' I thought.

But I couldn't take anything back. It would be too hard to live through I would have to keep away from him as far as distance could take me away. I couldn't go running back to him.

I wanted too so badly to go running after him but it would be a terrible thing to do now. I broke his heart and I broke it badly.

So many things I would want to tell him now but its all gone, I loved him and he wouldn't believe it if I told him now even though I did so dearly. So much, much, more than anyone else I ever did before.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?__  
__We had the chance to make it__  
__Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over__  
__I wish that I could take it back__  
__But it's over_

I lay my head back wishing all of this wasn't real but my wishing didn't come true. Alec wasn't coming back all because I pushed him away because he won't live forever.

I growled and punched the wall behind me bruising my knuckles. "Selfish!"

I hissed between my teeth and turned back against the wall closing my eyelids tight.

_**Alec's P.O.V~**_

I hurled myself in my room not talking to anyone as I stomped through the institute doors. I saw Isabelle's progression to stand up but I had held up a hand and through the hallway to slam my door shut locking it with a locking rune with the stele in my pocket.

I fall to the ground and the tears start again raging down my face. My heart felt like it had been shot in two. I didn't know what to do now without Magnus. I loved him so damned much then he just threw it all away. I got lost in thinking about the fight when he brought up why he was leaving me.

Mortality.

All I really wanted to do was forget about this entire relationship like it never happened but I shook with the stricken pain in my heart and I cry on the floor. It was solid on the ground and not comforting.

Magnus's arms were comforting, how his arms wrapped around me and held me all the time, something that I would miss oh so much.

I looked across my room to my bed in the corner so much I wanted to get in there and feel some comfort of the blankets surrounding me but I couldn't drag myself to it. My heart held so much weight I couldn't move.

_I lose myself in all these fights__  
__I lose my sense of wrong and right__  
__I cry, I cry__  
__It's shaking from the pain that's in my head__  
__I just wanna crawl into my bed_

_And throw away the life I led__  
_

He could have just made it last out. I loved him, I only half believed that he still loved me but he had too of. He just had too of!... That's right…

I stand up on my shaky legs and lean on the door for support putting my hood over my head I use and unlocking rune and burst out my room passing Clary and Jace in the hallway.

___But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die_

They both looked at me with a slight hint of shock on their faces but it shook off as I disappeared out the institute doors and started running down the New York City night sidewalks. I had put on a glamour so I couldn't maneuvered my way easily around people passing by even though it acted as if I was in slow motion as all my thoughts hit me at once.

I knew where I was headed. I doubted it would work but It was worth a try to beg and plead for him to take me back. I knew I sounded pathetic in my own mind. What if I sounded pathetic to him too?

Why did he break up with me? Well, I knew why but I can't live without him. It's impossible. We can spend the rest of what I have left to live together. I just needed him with me to hold me once again and whisper the words "I love you" in my ear. I ached it.__

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?__  
__We had the chance to make it__  
__Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over__  
__I wish that I could take it back_

I came to Magnus's apartment door and took the key Magnus had given me a while back and opened the door shooting like a rocket up the stairs.

I fell to my knees on the floor and look up to see the warlock standing over me. My heart gave out and ripped to streads.

'Why did I come in the first place?' I thought.

But I stood up all of a sudden so powerful over myself and still had to look up as the amber eyes of a cat staring back at me.

My life was still shattered I was hoping it could all be brought back now. Just looking at him my heart started cracking more.

It hurt so much.

___I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart__  
__Don't say this won't last forever__  
__You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart__  
__Don't tell me that we will never be together__  
__We could be, over and over__  
__We could be, forever_

_**Magnus's P.O.V~**_

I stared back into those liquid blue eyes and got lost.

The scenes of the fight we had now hours ago seemed distant but so real I could almost taste the metal of my words as I told him I was leaving him.

I felt so horrible and I still do as my cat eyes bore into his soul.

God damn he was beautiful.

What the hell was I doing? He isn't mine anymore-

But the way I was looking at him I knew was a dead giveaway that I forgot about him being mortal and I forgot about me being immortal and always living.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart__  
__Don't say this won't last forever__  
__You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart__  
__Don't tell me that we will never be together__  
__We could be, over and over__  
__We could be, forever__  
__

Their mouths crashed together as Alec led it.

He knew it wasn't over anymore. He had seen the look in Magnus' face.

This was going to last until Alec died. The only way was if Magnus found out how to make him live forever. So Alec could be with him. They needed each other until the end.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and held him tight kissing Alec back of course sending Alec into a frenzy when Magnus tongue traced along his bottom decision was made, they were back together.

For good this time.

"I love you" Magnus pronounced in between the kissing and Alec opened his eyes and the weight on his heart was lifted.

He pushed Magnus not to nicely to the ground hovering over him his toughness and broad self coming out and he leaned down to Magnus' ear and whispered.

"I love you too".

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over_  
_Unless you let it take you_  
_It's not over, it's not over, it's not over_  
_Unless you let it break you_  
_It's not over_

_**a/n:**_

_**Okay How was it?**_

_**Horrible? O _ o**_

_**Goood? O _ o **_

_**As this was my first fanfiction, please review it. **_

_**Reviewing makes more ideas and my self esteem booster XD**_


End file.
